


Light of Dawn

by HanaNoLunLun



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Art, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's Stroud, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNoLunLun/pseuds/HanaNoLunLun
Summary: After Adamant Lavellan needs some sexual healing, Hawke more than provides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you've read this already I just realized the last few lines didn't post it ends properly now. Updated to reflect the proper ending 13/12/2016

Adlhea sat at the bar alone in the crowded space of the Herald's Rest, gazing at her image reflected in the dark amber depths of her glass of Butterbile. The role of Inquisitor had been thrust upon her and she'd had enough. Adamant had been a shit show and she was sick of it. She just couldn't do this anymore, couldn't make a decision that would mean the life or death of another person. She hadn't known Stroud long but making the choice to leave him in the fade with that... thing weighed heavily on her conscience.

“Another drink Cabot!” she said throwing back the burning liquid and slamming the glass on the bar, hard enough to cause a hairline crack to appear on its surface. 

Cabot studied the young elf known as the Inquisitor. He could tell that she'd had enough but it wasn't his job to say anything, “How about you buy the Bull a drink he's been eyeing you all night” he said carefully clearing away the cracked glass.

Adlhea half turned in her chair “Come on over Bull, or are you gonna let me drink alone.” she called drumming her fingers against the bar in a staccato rhythm. 

The Iron Bull sauntered over easing his giant frame onto a bar stool which creaked with his weight. “Hey Boss you okay?” he asked concern tinging his tone as he slowly tilted her head to look at him, taking her small chin in his giant hand. He was surprisingly careful despite the calluses crisscrossing his palm. “If you carry on like this you're gonna burn out. You need a distraction, I'm good at distractions” he continued a small smirk curling his lip.

Adlhea gazed up at the Qunari “I must be very drunk if I'm actually considering this, the man will probably break me in two. Maybe you'd enjoy being broken.” A small voice in the back of her mind whispered. Coming out of her reverie and pulling her chin out of Bull's grasp she regretfully shook her head, smiling sadly she said “Thanks Bull but you're just not my type.

The Iron Bull nodded “Fair enough but you better find a distraction soon, I've seen where you're headed and it ain't pretty. Do you need help getting back to you quarters?” he asked he was still too apprehensive about her state to leave her alone.

Before she could answer she was distracted by a commotion at the door. A woman's voice demanded “I can take you all, meet me in the sparring ring. What no challengers you're all a bunch of wimps. Where's the Inquisitor she has more balls than all of you put together.”

Adlhea got up to go to the door shrugging off Bull's cautionary hand on her shoulder. “I can handle this, she asked for me.” she said looking Bull straight in the eye a warning note in her voice. “Hawke what's this about, why are you trying to fight your way into the tavern.”

Hawke straightened dropping the strangle hold she had on Krem. “Finally, he wouldn't let me near you; all I want to do is talk.” she said palms up in pseudo submission.

Adlhea approached Hawke cautiously, Krem and the Chargers surrounding her like a personal guard. “We can talk, what's wrong are you alright?” she asked straightening her shoulders expecting the worst.

Hawke looked around the Tavern “Walk with me? This is little too exposed for my liking,” and turning to Krem she added “I promise the Inquisitor will come to no harm while in my company.”

Krem's eyes narrowed glancing at Iron Bull he waited for confirmation. At Iron Bull's almost imperceptible nod he said “Go but know this is her fortress don't try anything, we are watching you.”

Adlhea watched the exchange with exasperation taking Hawke's arm she motioned her out into the cool night air. “Well were relatively alone unless you want to take a walk up to my quarters?”

Hawke sighed gritting her teeth she exclaimed “No this is fine I need to walk. This! You! Adamant! Everything! Its all your fault! I can't, why did you save me? No I'm sorry, its all my fault I should have been the one to stay, I should have insisted.”

Adlhea sat on the stairs leading up to the main hall. The stones radiated cold numbing her even through the thick leather of her breeches. “You were right the first time, it is all my fault, my decision and then another good man dies. Don't you understand I couldn't leave you behind.” she blurted out. Getting up she ran up the stairs like a madwoman passing all the gossips who tittered at her obvious distress. She slammed the door to quarters shut, throwing herself on the unmade bed. “Why did I say that, Creators why can't I just keep my big mouth shut.” she mumbled into the silk pillowcase.

Hawke stood stunned at the bottom of the stairs. “She didn't mean. I mean she couldn't possibly? Maker I'm standing her talking to myself like a moron.” Taking the stairs two at a time she hesitated in front of Adlhea's door biting her lip she knocked.

Adlhea sat up on her bed crossed legged wiping the tears from her eyes. Expecting The Iron Bull she called out “You can come in, I'm fine Bull and you can tell the Chargers to stop spying on me.”

Hawke stepped into the room hesitantly seeing the state that Adlhea was in she rushed to the bed “I'm so sorry Adie I don't know when I'll learn to shut my big mouth.” she said running her thumb under Adie's eye following the line of vallaslin. She caught a single tear on the pad of her finger, tasting the salt on her tongue as she put her finger in her mouth.

Adlhea's sea foam green eyes widened going dark as turbulent waters. She stared at Hawke unable to form words.

Hawke grinned biting her lip she said “What you said before, that you couldn't leave me behind? Did you mean what I think you meant?”

Adlhea shifted uncomfortably “I uhm. I want you, there I said it! Is that what you wanted to hear? But you can't stay and everything is shit!” she exclaimed.

Hawke leaned forward inhaling Adlhea's unique scent of dawn lotus and dark embrium. “You're right I can't stay but we have tonight” she said gazing at her, blue eyes shining with longing.


	2. Chapter 2

Adlhea paused for a split second taking in Hawke's slightly crooked teeth biting lush pink lips that she ached to kiss. Suddenly she was hit by indecision what if she wasn't good enough what if she couldn't pleasure Hawke. She was not inexperienced but this, this was Hawke her escapades were legendary. The butterflies in her stomach threatened to overwhelm her.

Hawke quirked an arched brow “If you're not sure we can just hang out I mean we...” She never got to finish the sentence Adlhea fell on her rolling them across the bed. Hawke laughed “Well then I think we're both wearing too much.” she said

Adlhea pulled a small knife from her boot straddling Hawke she said “You know Hawke I think you talk too much, I think its about time that you feel.” slowly carefully she ran the blade down the buttons on Hawke's chest splitting the fabric and revealing creamy flesh. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour as she bent to take one rosy peak into her mouth.

Hawke bit off a low moan as pleasure spiked from her nipple deep into her belly. She groaned as Adlhea stopped to rip off her clothes flinging them into the corner of the room one shoe accidentally flying out the door and over the balcony. Both fully nude they clung to each other sharing deep kisses. Adlhea bit and kissed her way down Hawke's body curling her tongue into Hawke's navel she left a wet trail of need. Hawke gasped as she parted her thighs giving her better access. Adlhea gently bit Hawke's inner thigh “Eager aren't you” she breathed the words against Hawke's moist heat. Sliding two fingers into her Adlhea started a steady rhythm making Hawke's hips buck as she swirled her tongue against her swollen clit. Hawke started shuddering grasping at the sheets as her body bowed with the force of her orgasm. Adlhea licked her lips her fingers following the blush that tinted Hawke's cheeks and over the tops of her breasts “You are so beautiful.” she whispered.

Hawke beamed her breath coming in ragged gasps pushing Adlhea face down onto the bed she said “Your turn now.” Adlhea laughed bringing her knees up she swayed on all fours as Hawke trailed her tongue down the curve of her ass. “Open your legs for me baby” she said pushing Adlhea's legs further apart. Hawke admired the woman spread before her. Adlhea's perfect ass in the air pussy begging to be touched. Slowly she ran a fingertip over her labia, then the lightest of touches on her clit. Finally giving in Hawke slid her fingers deep into Adlhea's vagina hitting her sweet spot. Her other hand pressed gently against her mound. Adlhea ground her hips against Hawke's hand screaming into the pillow as she came. Exhausted from the events of the day and the exertions of the night they both fell into a deep sleep curled in each others arms.

Hawke awakened to sunlight streaming from the stained glass window turning her lovers skin into a work of art. The thought of leaving this woman caused a ribbon of anxiety to settle in her stomach. She realized that she had begun to care deeply for the elf more than she thought possible. But it was a hopeless situation. Adlhea was the Inquisitor the fate of the known world resting on her delicate shoulders. Adlhea stirred and Hawke smoothed her expression into a charming smile “Sleep well?” she asked.

Adlhea laughed sleepily “For the first time in months yes. I'm starving want to raid the kitchens with me?”

Hawke nodded “But first a bath, lets try not to scandalize your staff.” she said yawning. Arching her back like a cat and stretching her arms. She walked to the balcony “Nice view you have here.” she said.

Adlhea's eyes followed the curve of Hawke's spine admiring the generous curve of her ass “It certainly is” she agreed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon it was time for Hawke to leave. The blue sky belied the hollow feeling that settled in her chest. Turning to Varric she said “Promise you'll write Varric and keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't take things too seriously. Take care of yourself I'll be in touch.”

Varric replied “She really got to you didn't she, Glowbug is special I'll watch out for her, don't you worry.”

Turning to Cullen she waved just to annoy him “See you soon Curly” she called. Snickering when she heard the “Not if I see you first” mumbled into the wind as he made a quick escape.

Finally she walked towards Adlhea her pace slow deliberate as she pondered what to say taking her hand in hers she gazed into Adlhea's mercurial green eyes today a light celadon. “When this is over you'll come find me Kirkwall wont you?” she asked

Adlhea smiled “Yes I've already made Varric promise to take me.” leaning in for a long lingering kiss, she pinned a small carved ironbark sun to Hawke's collar “For luck and for something to remember me by.”

Hawke grinned “As if I could forget, I'll hold you to that promise Adie. When this is over I expect to see you at my door.” kissing her one final time she turned on her heel mounting her horse before she changed her mind.

Cullen returned watching Adlhea as she gazed out at the disappearing image of Hawke riding away. Turning to Varric he said “They've really become fast friends in such a short time.”

Varric sighed shaking his head “Yeah Curly just a couple of gals being pals. Are you up for a game of Wicked Grace? I think the Inquisitor could use the distraction.”

Adlhea turned to her friends “Did I hear you're planning a game tonight? Count me in.” catching sight of Mother Giselle walking across the battlements Adlhea frowned “Do any of you know why Mother Giselle is missing her hat I've never seen her without it before.”

Cullen cleared his throat “Actually she was in my office earlier with a complaint, apparently someone thought it would be a good idea to throw a shoe at her luckily she was not injured but her hat was crushed beyond recognition, it will be a few does before a new one can be sent from Orlais.”

Adlhea burst out laughing remembering her shoe flying over the balcony in the heat of passion. “Don't say anything and call off the investigation I'm sure it was just a harmless prank I'll personally pay for the replacement.”

Cullen looked shocked for a moment then smirking he said “As you wish, but I hope you'll still be able to afford it after I bankrupt you in tonight's game.”

Adlhea grinned “You're on Commander, but you'll be eating those words before the night is out.”

 


End file.
